Recent advancements in the field of display devices have led to the development of various techniques to provide an improved viewing experience to a viewer. In certain scenarios, a display screen of a conventional display device may be fixed at a particular position. In such cases, the viewer may have to be present at a specific distance and position to have a desired viewing experience. Furthermore, due to the fixed position of the display screen, the same viewing experience may not be available to the viewer from different locations. This may lead to degradation in user viewing experience.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.